1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an elongated, recreational flotation device for use in pools and other bodies of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flotation devices, such as inflatable or floating rafts, are well known for use in recreational water activities. One particular device that has recently become popular for use in pools and at beaches is an elongated flotation device that is shaped in the form of a noodle and is made of a flexible material (e.g., foam) that has a sufficient buoyancy to support a user at the water surface during use.
It is desirable to provide floatation devices that have simple designs and provide additional recreational and aesthetic features.